My Curse
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: She was been cursed from the day she was born. Cursed to struggle between the honor of reviving her clan, the need to love, and the terrible need for revenge that now gnaws endlessly at her heart. Can someone, anyone, break the curse? FemaleSasukexNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**FLASHBACKS WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING! And thanx to AvalonNakamura for beta reading!**

A different face stared back at her in the mirror now, even though nothing had changed.

She had changed.

She he had grown, both mentally and physically, over the years pertaining to her betraying Konohagakure.

And him.

"Na-"

She shook her head vehemently.

_'N-No. I won't think about him anymore.'_

Of course, she was still herself, but over the years, her hair grew a lot; it reached down to her knees and was very straight. Now she had a C cup for her breast size, it was quite annoying how they bounced with each step she made, she still didn't even want to imagine how it felt like when she was running. Her legs were long and smooth; she had a thin waist but strong hips. Her bum looked so much bigger now, before she had small butt and _very_ flat chested...

Not so now.

She put her hair up in high ponytail, her bangs were framing her feminine face. Her eyes reflect pools of ice. There is no _way_ she'll put up make-up, even though she had learned quite a lot from Sakura from 8 hours of shopping.

Women are _crazy_ when it comes to shopping.

She shuddered at the thought of shopping again with Karin.

She had quite enough clothing already.

Yet another reason she was glad to have left Konohagakure.

Pulling the plug, the water soon was gone and adjusting the faucet to shower, soon she was welcomed with nice warm water that poured down on her lithe body, washing her hair took a lot of time, she liked it very clean, and short, but when she wanted to cut it off Sakura had punched her in the head yelling at her for even thinking of cutting.

So she grew it out, even after she left.

She could get used to it, she's an Uchiha, and of course she can do it.

There is no way she could _not_ do it.

As soon as she was done with her hair, she turned off the shower, got out and reached for her smaller towel which was dark blue.

She bent down from the waist her hair fall into the tub, she put the towel on her head and twisted it around her hair, straightening up she stuck the end of the towel in at her nape. Reaching for the bigger towel which had a huge Uchiha Clan symbol on it, she put it around her body and started to dry off.

When she was done she looked at the pantie and bra she took, most of them were lace but she convinced herself to get a few none lace ones. It was hard to find something that he liked, as in colors and style. This was one of that had been chosen, she did not like pink _at all_ but she could only find navy blue.

Sighing, she settled for that, but then stiffened.

"No."

Blue was the color of his eyes.

She had gone through great lengths to forget about him, and she be damned it she let herself all apart now.

"Stupid dobe..." Sasuke mumbled to herself while looking at the bra.

It took a few minutes to get it on straight and she felt _so_ much better now that her boobs were not jiggling all over the place while walking. She jumped a bit and watched in the mirror as her boobs flew up and then down as she was standing on the floor again.

Grabbing her pantie she put it on and she looked at herself through the mirror where she could see everything.

"Hm, not bad" Mumbling again, she kinda liked this bra and panty, even if it was pink.

Jumping in the air again she watched her boobs with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm."

Holding her boobs in each palm she laughed a bit to herself.

"Considering that the old hag Hokage has huge boobs, she probably uses them as weapons against people, just turn to the side sharply and bam! Knock out the enemy." Laughing at her stupidity she shook her head and took them off, putting on her usually pajamas, t-shirt and boxer short she went to her room.

Turning off all the lights she slowly made her way to her bed and got in. Finding a comfortable position to sleep in was hard, but soon she found it, she was about to fell asleep when she felt a bump on her head.

Then the headache came back again.

"Please, don't tell me." Groaning in agony she walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights.

When she found nothing wrong, she walked back out.

And saw the date on the calendar.

Mild annoyance tweaked her brow.

"Crap. How could I forget?"

That mission was tomorrow?

Nothing she could do about it now.

Might as well sleep on it.

With a sigh, she tossed herself back on the pillows of her bed, content to sleep before Orochimaru-sama woke her for training...

But just as she hit the bed, just as her eyes began to drift shut-

Someone knocked on the door.

With a groan she sat up.

"Who is it?"

Judging by how silently they knocked, she knew it to be Kabuto.

Quickly, she pulled on a a dark purple robe.

No way in _hell_ was she letting him peek!

"Enter."

The door creaked open, and the right hand man to the Snake sannin poked his head in.

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to speak with you."

"I do not wish to be spoken too."

"It is about-

A kunai nearly struck the medic between his eyes.

Had he not ducked back behind the door, Kabuto would most certainly be dead by now.

"Tell him I already know about the mission." She all but hissed, in no mood for pleasantries.

"It is not about the mission."

He dare not expose his face again.

Must be that time of the month.

Mildly intrigued, she did not throw another kunai, although the knife was still in her left hand.

"Then what does that bastard want?"

A small smirk touched Kabuto's face as he pushed the glasses up on his face.

"You mean you don't already know?"

"Know what?"

His next words made the very blood in her veins ice over.

"Uzumaki-kun is on his way here."

Her eyes tripled, and one hand flew to her mouth, allowing the robe to slip slightly, exposing her left shoulder.

"No..."

Kabuto chuckled.

"That's right. He and his team should be here by tomorrow."

He then made the _crucial_ mistake of putting one foot in the door.

Most unwise.

CARUNCH!

The sound of bones breaking echoed through the dimly lit corridors and into the lavish room.

Sasuke had just stabbed him in the foot with her katana.

"OUT!" She shrieked!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey this chappy was written by Avalon Nakamura. We might be co-writing this fic together. Hope yall like our work!**

After flinging Kabuto out of her room and making it absolutely _clear_ that if he entered her room again. he would have to find a way to heal his crotch after she would Chidori it...

She slamed her door and stormed over to her bed only to grab her big pillow and hug it tightly to her ample chest. Her eyes were wet with tears as she thought about the last time she had saw Naruto.

She still remembered the feel of his blood all over her hand.

"You stupid dobe....I told you not to come after me...I told you to forget about me..."

But that was a foolish request on her part and she knew it. Naruto never went back on his word. He wouldn't give up on her until he brought her back, that was his Nindo his ninja way. Her coal black eyes glinted darkly as she remembered the fight at the valley of the end. She could hardly believe how strong he was. She nearly lost _twice_ during that fight.

But in the end it was a draw.

Naruto wasn't trying to kill her.

He only wanted to prove her wrong.

She told him he would never even be able to scratch her headband.

But he did.

He could have easily killed her but he held back.

For that reason she felt something... she hadn't felt in a long time.

Gratefulness.

She was grateful to him. She stood over him as he lay their unconscious she watched him for a few minutes before placing her headband in his hand and a small kiss on his forehead she then walked off to where she knew Orochimaru was. The man who promised her the power she needed to kill her sister.

She growled as she held the pillow tighter.

"Why....Why does Naruto have to be coming here....I can't take this...First Orochimaru makes a pass at me this morning...Then I find out Itachi-neechan is sleeping with the leader of the Akatsuki like the slut she is....And now...Kabuto had the gall to open my door without knocking..."

She threw the pillow hard against the wall, then stood up and paced about the room for a bit. When that didn't soothe her ragged nerves, she looked at the practice dummy in the corner. Growling under her breath, she glared at it-

And slit it nearly down the middle with her katana, the move causing her chest to bounce but she didn't care right now. She had the sword straight through where the heart would be.

However, she suddenly pictured Naruto as the one she had impaled.

With a shriek, she tossed the sword away.

"Baka....Naruto no Baka!"

She stormed over to her bed only after making sure the door to her room was locked. She put four extra locks on it this time to prevent any of the perverts from sneaking in and doing something to her while she slept. Only three people had the key to her room. Herself, and two friends.

Kin and Tayuya.

Sasuke had managed to save the two of them from death when she agreed to go with Orochmaru. She told Orochimaru to spare Kin and Tayuya from fighting the Konoha Ninjas and she would gladdly go with him. Orochimaru had gladly agreed. After all The three of them would make an excellent team to use against his enemis. So... they managed to survive the war between Suna and Konoha. And ended up joining Sasuke at Orochimaru's main base as part of a three man-erm, woman team.

"I have to talk with Kin and Tayuya tomorrow about Kabuto's disgusting behavior of barging into my room..."

She yawned lightly and allowed her self to drift off into sleep...

And of course she ended up dreaming about herself and Naruto.

Needless to say it was not a good dream...

It was a _great_ dream as far as Sasuke was concerned. She groaned as she woke up it had just got to the good part...Naruto looked so good covered in sweat and standing over her....

She looked down at her pants and cursed herself. There it was, a hint of wetness on her pants. Grumbling, she stood up and moved towards her changing room when her door opened she turned to glare only to see it was Kin and Tayuya.

"Morning Sasu-chan."

This came from the brunette known as Kin as she stood there wearing her standard camo pants and clothing. She observed Sasuke's look and chuckled until the redhead spoke up.

"Damn Sasuke-chan...It smells like sex in here." A smirk. "Did you have a wet dream or something you dirty girl?"

Sasuke glowered at her red headed friend. Sometimes she wished the girl would have more tact than this.

"Just shut up...I happened to have a dream is all..."

Surprisingly the redhead grinned.

"Good then we can wash your filthiness away. Kin and I managed to get some of the Chunins to finally complete the girls only hotsprings. And we even got the others to make the barrier around it so no one could spy on us girls. Fucking pig bastard Kabuto would try anyway, but he'll get burned. Not to mention that Pedophile Orochimaru would love to get a look at us..."

Sasuke laughed finally and went into her changing room, switching into a pair of sweats and a long sleaved shirt, the her normal clothes in her basket. She'd worn baggy clothes back in Konoha, and hadn't seen any reason to change that now. She smiled a small smile at the other two girls.

"Well what are we waiting for? I haven't had a good hot spring soak in a long time. Should be fun if its only the three of us."

Smiling, Kin quickly pulled her own basket out from behind her and Tayuya smiled and played her flute lightly, summoning a doki to retrieved her own small basket from it then sendt it away.

A bright grin as she pumped one fist into the air.

"Well bitches let's go! I can't wait to get all this fucking dirt and muck off my hair and body. Fucking Snake man and his bright fucking Ideas to have everything underground"

Laughing at their foul mouthed friend Sasuke and Kin followed Tayuya though the areas only to glare at Kabuto as he sniffed lightly in the air and smirked at Sasuke only to have Tayuya glare at him.

"leave us the fuck alone Kabuto. Or I will tear your Dick off and feed you it!"

Kabuto merely nodded at Tayuya's threat and moved along his way a small blush on his heeks he recognized the smell of arousal on Sasuke and he knew Orochimaru-sama would enjoy hearing of that.

"I can't stand that guy...He gives me the creeps."

"Your not the only one Kin. He broke into my room last night and tried to sneak a peek at me."

"That fucking bastard! I would have chopped his dick off!"

"I wanted to Tayuya but...If I did that there is the chance that he might like that."

Shuttering lightly Tayuya nodded as she opened a pair of double doors and proceeded though them. She turned and let the other two girls in as she shut the door and locked it with the one jutsu she had putting the purple barrier up at the door.

"There the little dick won't get in now. And over there is our hot spring girls!"

Tayuya smirked as she moved over behind a wall of rock and smiles as the other girls moved over there and gasped seeing the large hotspring.

"Whoa...Tayuya-chan you outdid yourself with this, I knew I helped convincing the chunin and others to ask Orochimaru for this. But You and the others of the elite made it."

"Well it wasn't fucking easy Kin. But we got it done! Now let's get naked! After all it's just us girls!"

As she said that she removed her hair and untied the large rope around her waist. She dropped it next to her basket of clean cloths and then pulled the shirt over her head showing that she was not wearing a bra and she was very proud of her chest. A smirk traced her face as she turned to face the other girls removing their own boots.

Kin meanwhile had removed her scarf and her head band and was now beginning to work on her vest. She finally removed it revealing that she had on a bra made out of the standard Ninja fishnet and a small strip of fabric barely covering her. She blinks and blushed when she saw Tayuya being so brazen.

Sasuke also had removed her slippers and pulled off her shirt revealing the pink lace bra holding her own endowment up. She smirked and removed her pants as the others did, Kin and Tayuya proving they both had some brazen feelings as they were not wearing anything under their pants either. Sasuke meanwhile laughed and removed her own pink lace panties. She smirked and picked up her basket as Tayuya wrapped an arm around her.

She wore a surprised expression as she saw the Uchiha's hair.

"What the fuck? You're a natural blue hair Sasuke-chan? I always pined you for a dye job." An annoyed sigh now. "Fuck. Looks like I own 200 ryo to Kin for losing that bet. I coulda sworn only Kin and I were the only natural hair colors left in this hell hole Orochimaru calls a lair."

Sasuke blushed when Tayuya mentioned she was a natural blue. She glanced towards Kin and Tayuya and sure enough they had the evidence that they also had their natural hair color.

"Oh shut up Tayuya...And get in the hotspring before I throw your flute away!"

Tayuya smirked as Sasuke said that and grabbed Kin to drag her towards the water...

Only to push Sasuke into it instead.

With a surprised cry, the Uchiha fell facefirst into the water.

"Ha! I got ya Sasuke!"

Grumbling from the underwater Sasuke surfaced and glared at the red head. Looking for her chance, she waited only until she got into the water...

When she did she was quikcly dunked by Sasuke, who started laughing as they relaxed next to each other in the hotsprings, amidst Tayuya's angry sputtering and cursing.

"This is the only thing...I miss from my old village..."

"That shithole had a hotspring Sasuke?"

A nod, followed up by a wistful sigh.

"Yeah.... Konoha was known for it's hotsprings. I use to love soaking in it at night.

They all laughed and chuckled while they relaxed. It truly felt good to unwind after such a long and arduous week.

That is...

Until the alarm and bells started playing.

Sasuke stiffened and looked to Tayuya and Kin.

"Find someplace to hide....He'shere..."

They understood what she meant. They knew she meant the blond that she fought before. He had finally found them.

Sasuke stood out of the water moved over to the side and started drying off. She quickly threw on her tight bike shorts and fish net top before tying her white robe on. She then snatched up her purple sword's sheathe from the floor and then looked back at them.

"I will handle it."

She took off at full speed, arriving quickly at Orochimaru's quarters knocking she entered. Orochimaru smirked as she entered. He already knew that it had to be her. "Ku Ku Ku...You know who found us huh?"

She tightened her hands into fists as she watched Orochimaru chuckle lightly.

"Ku Ku Ku...Sasuke-chan...it seems Naruto-kun found us...Kill him.."

She narrowed her eyes at Orochimaru.

"Whatever."

Before she turned to leave it was _then_ that Orochimaru struck.

His tongue lashed out...

And lightly rubbed against her butt.

Sasuke froze in midstep.

"Hmmm Kabuto was right...You do smell good but you _taste_ better."

Abruptly she turned cherry red.

"AHHH! ECCHI!!!"

She shriekked as Orochimaru and Kabuto both started laughing. Wisely they disappeared as her body was covered in an electric field. The out rush of emotions happened and she let the energy go...

And _that_ was what blew the roof off.

She was panting as she stood outside on the ledge of the hole looking in on the ground. "Damnit! Perverts perverts! Every friggin' guy is a pervert!" Amidst her angry ranting, it was then that the door busted open and a certain pink haired ninja rushed in and looked around.

Sasuke smirked, despite her rage.

"Well Well Sakura..."

Upon uttering those words Sakura froze and turned to stare at the person on the edge of the hole. Her eyes widened as she looked at the person. As she stared the one Sasuke _dreaded_ seeing again ran in.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?!"

It was him...The blond haired idiot. The one that made her blood boil and her loins _ache_. The one who wouldn't give up on her. Here he was and boy was time good to him. Well it was good to both him and Sakura. She stared at the boy as he turned his eyes to look at her.

Damn...

He really grew up.

"It has been a while..." She uttered looking at him.

Naruto tilted his head to one side, as he looked at the beautiful girl and had no _idea_ what she meant.

"Eh? I don't know you. What do you mean it has been a while?" He shook it off and clenched a fist at her."Nevermind that! Where the hell is Sasuke!?"

Her eyebrow twitched as he said this, her rage starting to rise.

How _dare_ he not remember her!

"You Dobe! How _dare_ you!"

She began going through a set of familair seals.

"CHIDORI!"

As she said the Jutsus name, the lightning started to crackle around her, whipping her hair around violently. The wild energy danced away from her palm, cutting swathes in the stone, leaving rich gashes in the rock. The sound of one thousand birds chirping rang through the air.

A trio of black tomoe now reflected in each of her ruby red eyes.

"_Now_ do you realize who I am?!" She shouted towards them.

"Wait...Sasu....ke?"

Sakura said that as she went wide eyed her mind confused.

Naruto could not believe it. He jabbed a finger at the lovely beauty before hei.

"No way...Since...when where you a girl Sasuke?!"

"I have always been a girl you blind dobe! At least Sakura knew that!"

"Uhh...Sasuke-kun...I didn't know you were a girl..."

"Yeah, let alone a hot one!" Added Naruto, jaw agape.

As Naruto said that Sasuke's face turned bright red.

"You bastard!"

She then proceeded to let the chidori dissipate as she then moved quickly to end up standing next to Naruto. Her arm was resting around his neck as she faced the one wall her left arm around his neck.

"Why did you come after me....You should be training to become hokage...not chasing me..."

Naruto closed his eyes as he heard those words.

"If I can't save my best friend...I don't deserve to be hokage...don't you think....Sasu-chan?"

Hearing that endearment come from him made her heart flutter.

She didn't want to do this...

"I am sorry Naruto...But last time I spared your life on a whim...

She proceeded to draw her sword and hold it up.

This time...I will end your life on a whim..."

"Goodbye Naruto!"

She brought the sword down in a stabbing motion.

Blood sprayed through the air...

**A/n #2: well guys here it is. I decided to leave it on this cliff hanger to let Neon pick it up and run with it. Leave a review and let me and him know what ya think of it. Take care guys. And also if you hate what Kishimoto is doing with the manga leave us know in your reviews. Much love everyone! **

**Nz: Go to Female sasuke by ~Virte on deviantart for a picture on what female shippuden sasuke looks like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AvalonNakamura helped to write this chappy. Credit has been given.**

The rain fell down sadly.

It reminded her what she had just done. The tears _she_ just shed. She looked at them and cried. She couldn't believe it...She had become her nee-chan. She stood there staring at her hands covered in blood.

_Their_ blood...

The ones she loved...

She looked up from her hands and screamed lightly.

They were both laying there.

Hurt badly.

Naruto was covered in blood and gashes all over his body. She then moved her eyes up and her blood ran colder still. There lay Sakura. Her pink hair stained red with blood as a sword was embedded in her chest. Her blood pooling around her body.

"No....NOOO! I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS! I DIDN'T WANT TO BECOME ITACHI!!!"

She collapsed to her knees as a dark laughing could be heard. It echoed loudly in the entire black room. Her now crimson eyes with tomoe circling them, snapped open.

"WHO'S THERE?!"

The laughing echoed some more and three things appeared in front of the bloodied bodies of Naruto and Sakura. She recognized them immediately. They were Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi and the last was more of a large _face_ then something else. It was the giant face and facade of Kyuubi.

"_**ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?! YOUR BONDS SHATTERED?!"**_

This was boomed by the fox. Sasuke knew now this couldn't be real. She knew the Kyuubi must have pulled her into the dream world during the battle with Naruto. She remembered now...

They were fighting at the lair.

And now she stabbed Naruto and now was here.

"GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING FOX!"

The fox laughed demonically as Itachi raised her manicured hand towards Sasuke and smirked.

"You said you hated me...You despised what I was...Then why...Why have you _become me_ Sasuke?"

Sasuke went wide eyed and started to shake uncontrollably.

Orochimaru began to chuckle lightly.

"Ku Ku Ku, Sasuke-chan...You're just like your sister...You will do well..Come to me. Follow your heart. This is what you want. Kill them..And then come to me. I will give you the power to kill You sister..."

Sasuke continued to shake as Orochimaru began to walk up to her, extending his hand to touch the shivering girl.

"Now now...Sasuke...Be a good girl...And come to me..."

As his hand reached the girl a kunai whizzed past his palm.

Like the snake he was, he hissed and drew back.

For standing there, his eyes still bright blue, was Naruto.

"You Bastards!.....What do you think you're doing you Fox Teme?!"

Laughing darkly, the images of Orochimaru and Itachi trasformed into the foxe's paws as it stands there glaring at Naruto.

"_**DAMN KIT! WHY ARE YOU INTERFERING?!"**_

"Because of you, you stupid Fox bastard...You're doing this on purpose. You used me to try and destroy Sasuke's mind!"

Laughing now the Fox smirked and then made the fakes of Naruto and Sakura disappear.

"_**DAMN RIGHT KIT! YOU COULDN'T BRING YOURSELF TO HARM HER! SO I DECIDED TO GET INVOLVED."**_

Glaring darkly at the Fox, Naruto moved over to the still shivering and shaking girl.

"Sasuke!"

Grabbing her shoulders and spinning her to face him. Naruto stared deep into the still crimson eyes of the uchiha girl. "SASUKE!"

"Na-ru-to?"

Her voice was quivering, her mind screaming at her that she killed him.

"Damn it Sasuke! Snap out of it! The Damn fox is trying to rape your mind!"

Hearing that one word _alone_ brought a hatred into the dark haired girls eyes as she looked from Naruto to the fox.

"He what?"

Naruto smirked seeing the rage in the girls eyes as she stood and brushed off the hands of naruto.

"Yeah Sasuke....This stupid fox bastard is interfering in the fight again.."

Sasuke glared at the fox her eyes full of hate.

"_**WHAT MALICE...I HAVEN'T SEEN SUCH MALICE OR RAGE IN YEARS. YOUR EYES ARE THE SAME AS HIS."**_

Narrowing her own eyes, Sasuke glared at the fox.

She moved towards it and held up a hand.

"Naruto....I thought I killed you...and Sakura...I'm...sorry...This thing...used us both. It seems to want to hurt us both right now."

Laughing darkly, the Kyuubi beheld the female in front of him.

"_**YOU ARE A BRAVE WOMAN...YOU UCHIHA ALWAYS WERE STUPIDLY BRAVE...I MAY RESIDE AND LIVE INSIDE NARUTO. BUT....I WILL INTERFERE SHOULD SOMEONE TRY TO KILL THE KIT. HIS ANGER MAKES HIM WANT TO KILL. IT WAS HIS ANGER THAT ALLOWED ME TO USE IT AGAINST YOU..."**_

"BAKA YAROU! I never asked you to do this to Sasuke! I should come in your cage and castrate you!"

Laying the fox started to bubble. As it turned its eyes towards Naruto and then back to Sasuke.

"_**HE WAS A FOOL TO NOT REALIZE YOU WERE FEMALE...**_

A sinister chuckle. '**_I COULD SMELL YOUR HORMONES FOR YEARS..."_**

At this Sasuke grabbed the foxes muzzle and squeezed letting the fox disintegrate into thousands of bubbles.

A crimson flush on her cheeks, she lowered her head.

"Shut up you stupid fox...."

Standing there Naruto walked up to Sasuke and lightly placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

She stiffened and relaxed a bit as she turned her head to look back at him.

"You never knew? That I was a girl?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"No...I'm sorry...I didn't....If I did know...I wouldn't have ignored you...I would've watched you even closer. I thought you were so angry to me cause I was a threat to your manhood or something...So I became a dick to you..."

He looked down to the wet ground in his mind scape and then sighed as he looked back up at Sasuke his eyes sad.

"All I wanted Sasuke, was your friendship...And your kindness...I did everything I could...To get you to smile at me. Even if it was me being stupid, to draw yours and Sakura's attention...You said during the fight three years ago. That I didn't understand...You were right. I didn't then...But I do now. I tried to help you and tried to show you that you had someone...even if it was me..."

As Naruto started to open himself to Sasuke in his mindscape he felt easier doing this here rather than in the real world.

"I only wanted love Sasuke..._You_ at least had one thing I never did...You had a family at one point...You had a mother and father to love you...I didn't...I had hatred from the village constantly. And even after I overcame that and became a Shinobi...The hatred didn't stop...The teammates I had despised me as much as the villagers."

He sighed as he lowered his head.

"We never hated you.....Naruto...Sakura and I many times discussed you. How you were growing and getting stronger. Then I got jealous...Watching you become strong..It made me feel weak...I couldn't face my sister and beat her if you were so much stronger than me...." She muttered this as her Sharingan deactivated. She locked eyes with the blond troublemaker and he scratched the back of his head.

"Sasuke...My whole life I spent doing one thing...Chasing the person I admired.. I wanted you to acknowledge me. So I trained harder and harder. I learned the Rasengan to counter your Chidori...I only wanted to be your equal...to me sasu-chan you were one of the first bonds I ever had...And then Orochimaru stole that from me when he tricked you..."

At this another set of foot steps could be heard as the pink haired medinin walked into the damp area her green eyes confused til she saw them both.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Where the hell are we?"

Naruto seemed confused for a second.

"Eh? Sa-Sakura? Damn it.....You know about what is inside me right....."

The Medic nodded as she moved to stand near them both.

"The Kyuubi No Youko. Right?"

"Yeah, the furry bastard decided to pull you and Sasuke into my mindscape it seems...Probably his way of giving us the chance...to talk after all these years..."

At this Sasuke looked at how Naruto and Sakura both grew. She could see Naruto grew handsome and it was also plain to see Sakura was a beauty in her own right. Now able to fully compare to her own looks... but close.

"You both came after me...why?"

As Sasuke asked this, she looked at the two her own coal black eyes curious as she looked at her former team mates.

Naruto grined as he placed his hands behind his head.

"You really need an answer for that Sasuke?"

"It's simple really....."

Sakura said this as she looked at Naruto and then to Sasuke.

"When you left the village Sasuke...Naruto and I were devestated...we started training ourselves into the ground cause we weren't good enough to bring you home...When Naruto came home from his training trip with Jiraiya-san...We made a pledge to each other...We would bring the one we loved home. The one we lost we would bring home."

Sasuke turned a bright scarlet hearing that from Sakura and she looked back and forth between them.

"You two _loved me_?"

"Not Loved Sasu-chan....Love. We still do...Back then when I thought you were a guy you were a brother to me. And someone I could look up to. And to Sakura you were the perfect boyfriend...Now that we know your a girl...

A sheepish chuckle. "It doesn't feel that weird to me that I love you..."

Sakura nodded a bit she understood now why Sasuke shot down all her attempts prior. She never wanted another girl, though Sakuras loved still remained for her it felt a bit weird to Sakura until it clicked.

"Sasuke-chan....We're a three man team...We share everything...Love, Hate...Disgust...Kakashi-sensei taught us that... That means one thing.."

She looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke and did the one thing she had been wanting to do for a long time.

She grabbed both of them and hugged them tightly.

"I lost you both once...Orochimaru took you Sasuke-chan....And Naruto left for three years...I was alone...It hurt so bad...I don't wanna lose either of you again...Even if it means knowing that Sasuke is a girl and wants nothing like a relationship...I'm happy...Having both of you back..."

Sasuke blushed as her ample chest mashed against both Sakura's large A's and Naruto's muscled chest. She looked like a deer caught in a fire jutsu as she looked at Naruto only to see a smile of kindness on his face. The same carefree happiness and kindness she saw before she _slowly_ relaxed and gently raised her own arms and wraps on around Sakura and the other around Naruto.

The spurred a response from the dobe."Heh. You know something...Having two very _very_ cute girls as my team mates sounds like a nice idea." A groan now. "Though...Neither of you would consider me for a date."

At this phrase Sasuke accually slapped Naruto.

Hard.

"BAKA! You don't realize it do you...?"

She asked this while Naruto held his throbbing cheek.

"Right now...Sakura just confessed...She loves us both....And damnit...Thats why I ran from you Naruto! I fell in love with you back then! But You never would want an avenger like me as anything!" She all but yelled this part, tears hot in her eyes. Naruto merely smiled and stood as Sakura stood next to Sasuke her own emotions spinning.

"I knew Sasuke...I knew from the fact you couldn't kill me. You felt something..." A sheepish shrug again. "But...I didn't know it was love. You wanna know something Sasuke...Your wrong...I did consider the fact...After our accidental kiss in the academy about dating you. You're a good kisser."

Sasuke blushed a deep cherry flush.

Naruto laughed lightly and moved over to both of them.

"The thing is Sasuke...Sakura...I wouldn't hurt either of you..So I'm not going to ever chose between you two... He let those words hang in the air for a second, before he dared to continue. "Let me ask this...I found out my mother was a famous Ninja...I am the last of at least _one_ clan...If... I asked you both to stay with me and be with me, would you agree or would you hate me forever?"

At this Sasuke turned bright pink at the thought of sharing Naruto with Sakura. It could be worse. Sure she was greedy and wanted him all to herself, but knowing Naruto's heart he had enough love for them both. And Sasuke knew also she _had_ to revive her clan. And Naruto would be reviving his, so it sounded like a win-win situation to her.

"I...Uhhh...don't mind...." The Pinkette said as she turned the same color as her hair.

"I love you both. I don't want to lose either of you...Even if it means I have to share you..."

Sasuke looked at her as she said this.

Sakura was willing to take the chance.

And She knew this would be the last one she ever got...

After taking a deep breath, she finally spoke.

"I'll...Do it..I can share...I don't want to lose you guys again...It hurt so badly thinking I killed you both...I don't want to hurt you guys...All I can give you is my soul and heart...And ask...you be patient with me...It'll take a while before I get comfortable with any form of displays of affection..."

Naruto smiled and moved over to the two girls and quickly summoned 2 Kage Bushins.

"Hehehehe... UZUMAKI NARUTO GROUP HUG JUTSU!"

At this both girls squeaked as they were group hugged by three Naruto's.

"Sasuke...Sakura..I promise...On my Nindo...I will make you both happy. I will become Hokage and make the Haruno and Uchiha clan strong again..." He smiled as the other two clones poofed out of existence.

"Dobe...I don't care if I am powerful...I have what I have been hunting for now...Acceptance and genuine love..." Sasuke spoke this as Sakura just silently cried happily. She had them both. She got them back, finally the two she lost all those years ago..Their hearts where back. She had the two she loved back again and she thanked Kami for it.

Naruto now took a look around and gulped. "Let's say...We get out of the damp wet place...Before that Furball decides to say something stupid to me like "Mate with them both kit!" And I am forced to go castrate him with a rusty Kunai..."

At this Sasuke and Sakura turned bright pink and pictured the mating til they remembered the fox would watch if anything like that happened here. So they agreed.

As daylight broke through to their eyes as they woke up from being sent to Naruto's mind scape they groans and sat up and looked at each other.

"Well that was interesting...Naruto muttered before slowly standing and helping the two girls up.

"Yeah I didn't think the fox would use Mind Genjutsu on Sasuke and keep us all asleep..."

Sasuke smiled lightly and picked up her sword, sliding the steel back into it's sheathe. She then turned to face Naruto and Sakura, whilst the two waited to see just what the Uchiha girl would do.

After a heavy, sigh...

She finally spoke.

"Let's go home...Orochimaru is a pervert anyway...I would rather deal with Naruto's perversion...We just need to pick up the team I had here...I won't let the bastard hurt them."

Naruto smirked and held his hand out to Sasuke his blue eyes sparkling.

"Let's go...Home Sasuke-chan...Your team will be welcome there. Tsunade-obaachan will see to that."

Sasuke smiled and took his hand.

"Yeah. Let's go...


End file.
